


On the Down Low

by MagicBats



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: Shikamaru likes relationships that are simple, uncomplicated and easy. Lucky for you, he makes a compelling argument for keeping things that way.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 273





	On the Down Low

The pub was so jampacked and crowded that no one even seemed to take notice when you two slipped off together. With the incoherent rumble of too many conversations to count boring down on you from all sides, you made a beeline towards the back of the establishment. Thinking of one thing and one thing only while you struggled to get through. The sheer number of bodies squeezing into such an already cramped space forced you to proceed at a shuffling gait or risk tripping on some errant strangers' foot but his steady, reassuring presence at your back compelled you onward. Knowing he was right there, just a few innocent steps behind so as not to arouse the suspicion of your mutual friends, made you feel giddy and confident. Almost embarrassingly so. 

It was a little hard to believe that this was actually happening, that you were really doing this, but it wasn’t the first time you’d snuck off with him and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Not if you had anything to say about it, at least.

Your heart thumped in eager anticipation when you managed to break free from the mass of bodies, quickly stepping into the dimly lit hall that was tucked off to the side on much surer strides. You were quite pleased to find the corridor empty, save the man who passed you going the opposite direction. His gaze lingered on your outfit, greedily taking in the curve of your hips encased within the tight, off the shoulder number you’d slipped into for the occasion. His interest was all but palpable in the brief moment you walked by one another. It was in many ways the sort of reaction you’d been hoping for, albeit from the wrong person, and you pointedly kept your attention locked straight ahead as you marched towards the goal line with nary a second thought to the matter. 

The bathroom door was unexpectedly heavy when you pushed on it, giving you more resistance than you’d initially anticipated. You stumbled to an abrupt halt and frowned before leaning into it with your shoulder. It inched about half of the way open but still refused to grant you full entry and you quickly decided that you were too tipsy to deal with this. The notion that maybe it wasn’t worth the effort flitted through your mind, very briefly, but you knew better than that. The curling tendrils of excitement made you almost jittery, and you were just about to inelegantly sidle through the crack as a last-ditch effort when Shikamaru clicked his tongue behind you. 

“So much for being inconspicuous, I guess.” 

Reaching over your shoulder, he splayed his hand out across the door and shoved it open. You almost slipped and collapsed onto the dirty tile floor without it there to keep you propped up but he grabbed your elbow with his other hand to steady you. Swaying awkwardly, you turned to regard him with a sharp frown. 

“Thanks. That didn’t win you any points in the chivalry department.” 

Shrugging like he could really care less, Shikamaru nudged you forward by his grip on your arm. “If it was chivalry you wanted, I don’t think you’d have pulled me aside just to go to the bathroom with you.” 

You couldn’t exactly deny that this observation was correct and, remembering what you two were getting up to, you broke out into a salacious smile as you shuffled inside. “Oh, don’t say it like that.” The door banged shut behind you two and suddenly the loud, nearly deafening noise of the pub was distantly muffled. “You’re making it sound like a bother.”

“It _is_ a bother.” He said, narrowing his eyes slightly as he pulled you to an abrupt stop. Turning you around to face him head-on, Shikamaru’s other hand grabbed the meat of your bicep so he could yank you against the front of his body. You stiffened in surprise, thoroughly caught off-guard and too disoriented to protest when he dipped his face down to bump his forehead against yours and level his sights on you. 

“If you think for even one second you’re not the most troublesome woman I’ve ever known, you’re sorely mistaken,” He practically growled, stepping into you and backing you up against the nearest wall. “And that’s saying something, believe me.” 

Your breath puffed out of you when your back hit the unforgiving surface but it was quickly followed by a titter of delighted giggles. Hungrily licking your lips, you rocked into Shikamaru and playfully pushed back against his temple. “Then why did you agree to come with me?”

“You really need to ask?” Smirking, he nuzzled against you with something far darker than mere affection showing in his expression. “That tight little cunt of yours is a needy thing and I’m not about to let some random bozo have what's rightfully mine. Well? Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

An eager shudder ripped through you so hard and so fast you had to struggle to keep your eyes open. You nodded, weakly, and issued the softest moan into the statically charged air. 

“Mm. Thought you’d like that.” His low voice dropped another octave, carnal desire a dark shadow on his face. Tilting his head, Shikamaru slotted his mouth against yours in a bruising kiss that made you arch against the cool wall. Your lips parted, releasing another quiet groan, and he jumped at the chance to delve his tongue into your mouth with possessive abandon. 

The exchange was more a show of dominance than anything else, overpowering you almost immediately. It quickly became too much and, with a great deal of effort, you ripped your mouth from his, head thunking back against the wall as you gasped for air. Shikamaru took advantage of that opportunity to attack the side of your neck with hard love bites and sloppy, wet kisses that made your flushed skin tingle in their wake. His hands grabbed at your clothes with steady urgency, pulling here and tugging there. Your thin, sensibly fashionable belt came loose with a simple flick of the wrist. The swell of your tits was exposed when he yanked down on the thin cotton dress so forcefully you were jostled with the motion. His hunger for you was intense and obvious, grabbing big handfuls of flesh everywhere he could reach and effectively leaving you helpless under his attentions.

You were already panting hard and you hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. It would’ve been a little embarrassing under better circumstances but knowing Shikamaru, knowing exactly what sort of lover he was, you’d fully expected as much before you’d even sought him out. You’d been banking on it, actually, and when he hiked your dress up around your hips you had to make a conscious effort to reach down and cover his knuckles with your palm. 

“Wait.”

“I know you don’t mean that.” He murmured against your neck, all smooth, self-assured confidence as he nipped sharply at your pulse just to emphasize his point.

Sucking in a sharp breath, you happily arched against him. “The door.” You grit out, halfheartedly attempting to bat his seeking fingers away from your panties. “It doesn’t have a lock.” 

Shikamaru groaned and pulled off you, grudgingly. His hands immediately squeezed around your waist and physically moved you away from the wall, steering you into the nearest bathroom cubicle without much aplomb. “Maybe next time you’ll choose the venue a little more carefully.” He snarked.

“So sorry.” You snipped right back, almost bumping into the toilet when he crowded in with you. “I’ll make sure to plan ahead better from now on. I’d hate to inconvenience you, after all.”

Pinning you with a flat look, Shikamaru twisted around to shove the lock into place. “Just shut up.” He sighed, sounding incredibly exacerbated. 

“Why should I?” 

“Because,” Turning back around, he reached out to cup your face between his hands and pull you close. “I’m going to have you screaming here in a second, so you should probably conserve your energy.” 

Your pussy spasmed and clamped down on nothing. _Hard_. 

“Shit ...”

Swaying unsteadily, you rocked into him just as Shikamaru’s mouth descended over yours again. The kiss was as voracious as the first, all tongue and teeth as he nipped at your lips like some half-starved beast trying to devour you whole. Writhing against him, you slipped your hands under his long-sleeved shirt to feel the lean muscle underneath, relinquishing yourself over to him. There was nothing else in this world he approached quite as proactively as sex and, not for the first time, you thanked your lucky stars for having him in your life. Your panties were already soaked despite the lack of any meaningful foreplay and when he pulled on your dress again, you willingly surrendered to the desire searing your veins. 

The fabric pulled taut and with a shrug of your shoulders, your bare breasts popped free. You shivered in the air, feeling vulnerable and exposed. Shikamaru’s insistently demanding hands were already traveling south though and he wasted no time bunching your skirt up around your hips, delivering a quick swat to your ass while he did it. You jolted, gasping against his mouth, and when he reached for your underwear next you shuffled your feet further apart in open invitation. 

Humming his approval, Shikamaru curled those spindly digits along the crotch of your panties and lightly teased your slit with that barely there, feather-light contact. You heaved a sigh of pleasure through your nose, grinding down against his fingertips, but he was quick to deny you that little bit of leeway. Reaching further back, he poked and prodded at the spot just over your entrance to test the wetness bleeding through and you quickly broke the kiss with a haggard moan. 

“I’m a bit surprised,” He murmured, his shoulders shaking softly in quiet laughter as he started working your underwear down the meat of your thighs.

“By?” Your hand found the wall to steady yourself. 

Shikamaru fixed you with a sly grin and dropped into a crouch, tugging the thin strip of lacy material over your feet when you stepped out of them for him. “The fact you even bothered to wear panties at all. Surely you had to have known we’d end up like this, one way or another.” 

“Cocky.” You rolled your eyes, pretending like you didn’t notice when he shoved the underwear into his back pocket. “I hate to be the one to break this to you, but the world doesn’t revolve around Shikamaru. I didn’t even know you were going to be here.” It was Tsunade’s birthday party. Of course he was going to be here. What a stupid thing to say, but it was much too late now and he was grinning up at you like he knew that. 

“Liar.” 

“Where’s your proof?” You asked, determinedly sticking to your guns. “How was I supposed to know? I’m not your keeper.”

Letting out a slow breath, Shikamaru rose up to his full height and reached out to cup your breasts in his roughly calloused palms. Deceptively gentle. “No. You’re not.” He agreed, looking you straight in the eye. “But I don’t think you’d have gone to the trouble of getting dressed up like this if you didn’t know damn well I was going to be here tonight.”

You were quickly losing this battle with him as much as yourself, but your pride wouldn’t allow you to give in that easily. “I didn’t choose this outfit for you.”

“Another lie.” 

You seethed, torn between slapping him across the face and kissing him again. He made the decision for you, completely ignoring your incensed glare as he leaned in and shoved his mouth against yours. Brows furrowing, you returned the gesture not half as reluctantly as you’d have liked. Shikamaru had you wrapped around his little finger and he chose to take advantage of that, teasingly brushing the worn pads of his thumbs over your puckering nipples as if to further entice you. It was enough to drive you wild and, rubbing your thighs together, you blindly grabbed onto his belt, inelegantly fumbling to get it unlatched in your haste.

Shikamaru’s lips curled against yours when the soft _clink_ of his buckle filtered through the air, one of his usual but no less roughishly handsome grins. It would’ve been infuriating to have him smirking at you like that under almost any other circumstance but you were far too hot and bothered to let his arrogant demeanor distract you. 

You started tugging at the zipper on his pants and his hands shifted their hold on your breasts, pinching your nipples and giving them both an encouraging tug. You swayed unsteadily on your feet, trying to pull back for a much need gasp of fresh air. He only pulled on the sensitive nubs more demandingly until you staggered against him and issued a keening groan into his mouth. Never one to waste a perfect opportunity, Shikamaru slipped his tongue passed your teeth to lave yours in more attention. You squirmed, still trying desperately to get his pants out of the way, and he promptly released his hold on your tits in favor of curling one arm around your middle to squeeze you tight to the front of him. You whimpered when he crushed you to his body so hard it forced the air out of your lungs, head lolling back in doped out bliss. His other hand curled downward, ghosting a teasing light touch over the swell of your ass before reaching between your thighs to dip into the damp heat of your cunt. 

“Mmgh!” You jolted at the brief contact, eyes widening as white-hot static zapped down your spine. Fisting your hands into the fabric of his half-open, sagging pants, you canted your hips back against his fingers in a blind search for more. 

Quietly groaning, Shikamaru pulled up off your mouth to fix you with a sly, all-knowing smirk that made you want to punch him as much as it made you go weak in the knees. “What’s this? You’re already so wet for me, baby ... don’t tell me you were playing with yourself before coming out tonight?”

“I wasn’t.” You whined, trembling when he mockingly traced the length of your slit with rough fingertips. 

“Really? I find that hard to believe,” He drawled, pausing long enough to dip those long digits into your slick lips, finding your drenched hole and shallowly thrusting up into the gooey warmth of your body. “Because that would mean this is all for me. Hmm? Do I make you soak through your panties? Is that it?” 

“Yessss.” Hissing through your teeth, you rocked with the motion of his hand as sticky wet sounds rose up from between your legs, loud in the otherwise quiet bathroom. 

Shikamaru hummed in satisfaction and slowly pressed another finger into your cunt. “Am I the only one who can get you wet like this, princess?” 

You practically choked on the molten arousal coursing through your body, setting every nerve-ending it touched to vibrating fever pitch. Pussy clamping down on the intrusion, trying to swallow him up and suck him in deeper, you gave your head an erratic nod. It took everything you had to keep drawing oxygen into your lungs when your gummy walls started to relax around his fingers and open up to him, loosening under the pressure he was exerting. Shikamaru was quick to deprive you of that delicious friction though and, smearing juicy slick along the crease of your inner thigh, he withdrew from your body altogether.

“Good girl. I’ll never let you forget it,” He intoned, bringing his other hand down to grab your ass cheek in a pinching grip before roughly pulling you open. His sticky fingers were suddenly circling your tightly puckered hole, applying just the right amount of push to the center, and you went ramrod stiff when the first one slipped inside you up to the first knuckle. The burn of penetration brought tears to your eyes as well as a deeply flustered, faltering groan from the very pit of your stomach. “This pussy is mine. This ass is mine. Understand?” 

“Yuh - yes! Aah! Shika - maaah - ru!” 

Laughing lowly at your desperate wailing, he took his time pumping into the contracting passage and teasing you even closer to the edge of a mental breakdown as much as orgasm. Shikamaru had no intention of letting you cum on his fingers though, a fact you reveled and lamented in equal measure, and he slowly eased out after a prolonged moment of impromptu anal violation. He made a point to deliver a sharp slap across your plump cheek for good measure, making you jolt, then his hands were on your waist again. 

“Put your foot on the toilet.” He commanded, prodding you back a single, shuffling step when you merely stood there in a confused and disoriented fog of lust. Carefully maneuvering you into position, he dug his fingers into the meat of your inner thigh and lifted so suddenly you very nearly collapsed right then and there.

Both hands smacking against the walls to either side of you to catch yourself, you gaped at him in stark surprise. Shikamaru was ever unperturbed though and once he had your heel braced on the rim of the toilet seat, pausing to make sure you weren’t going to slip and fall in, he dropped to a wide stance crouch in front of you. 

“This just might be the most unsexy thing ever,” He said wryly as he reached out to grasp your hip, offering you further support. His other hand went under your bent leg and sunk into the meat of your ass in a tight, pinching grip which he used as leverage to manually bring your pelvis closer to his face. “So you’d better be grateful.” 

“Speak for yourself,” You whimpered, feeling your pussy flutter in anticipation as you looked down at him from your vantage point. 

Snorting, Shikamaru gave your backside one more jostling nudge before leaning in to take an open-mouthed lick at your cunt. You sucked in a frazzled breath and held it, watching him drag his pink tongue over your slit as if in a trance. He groaned softly as the flavor of you overwhelmed his tastebuds with just that brief sample and, dark eyes roving up to steadily regard your face, he pressed his lips against your labia and mouthed at you. Keening, you jerked and twitched; letting out a noise of frazzled desperation when he started worming his tongue between your meaty folds with a single-minded determination you almost wouldn’t have believed he was capable of. 

“Shit!” You wheezed, angling your pelvis forward to give him better access. “That feels good ... Aah! Right there!” Tossing your head back when he started up a quick pace grinding flat circles against your clit, you seethed up at the ceiling. 

Noisily working his mouth over your cunt, Shikamaru leaned into his work and attacked you from a different angle. You shook so hard your foot slipped a fraction of an inch on the toilet seat and you tensed up, struggling to keep yourself grounded. It was a real effort not to give in to the roiling waves of pleasure emanating from your throbbing clit as he mercilessly battered it back and forth with the tip of his tongue, relentlessly stabbing at that tight cluster of nerves until you were quite literally seeing stars erupt across your vision. 

He pulled back after what seemed a small eternity, sucking in a wavering breath and wetly licking his chops. “I’m going to make sure you get yours first,” Shikamaru warned and pressed a hard kiss to the apex of your flushed mound. “Because when I’m through, I’m going to fuck you senseless.” Another kiss, this time to the crease of your drenched slit. “And I’m going to cum inside you when I’m done taking what’s rightfully mine. Fill you up until its leaking out of you and then send you on your way.” He paused just long enough to slurp your clit between his lips, suckling it for a brief moment until you cried out at the intense stimulation and he released you with a breathless chuckle. “How’s that sound, princess?” 

“ _God_ , stop talking.” You blurted out, reaching down with one of your hands and burying the fingers into the coarse hair at the base of his ponytail. He let you do it, his mouth parting in a quiet exhale as he tilted his head into your grip in silent acquiesence. 

Feeling emboldened, you yanked on his hair and guided his face back between your thighs. Shikamaru tipped forward on his toes, craning his neck back so he could watch your expression as his mouth sealed around your clit again. He immediately picked back up right where he’d left off and you practically screamed in delight, trying to blink away the instinctive tears that were prickling your eyes. His tongue felt so good on your dripping wet pussy it was actually hard to breathe through it while he enthusiastically sucked, licked and nibbled you straight to the brink of madness. 

Your knuckles started to turn white over the next few minutes from gripping his scalp so hard but Shikamaru didn’t seem to mind it and you gratefully melted into the divine torment he was inflicting on your defenseless cunt. Hips swiveling and jutting forward, it didn’t take long until you were humping his face in your desperate chase for release. Your legs were trembling from the rapidly mounting pressure in your loins as much as the awkward position and you had to struggle just to keep yourself upright when you wanted nothing more than to double over in orgasmic relief. You were so close. So horrible, dreadfully, torturously close. 

You didn’t even realize you’d been staring down at him in a distant, dreamy sort of way until one of Shikamaru’s brows slowly cocked upward as if in question. His mouth was far too preoccupied to voice whatever was going through his mind at the moment but that expression seemed to snap you out of your trance all the same. Heaving, you tried to ask him what was wrong but the words wouldn’t come out. All you could do was gasp and groan, keening and whining into the otherwise silent bathroom. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you realized it was a small miracle you two hadn’t been caught yet, but then Shikamaru smirked against your tingling pussy and the thought dissolved like sugar in warm water. 

In the next moment, Shikamaru used his hand on your ass to nudge your pelvis further into his mouth and you stiffened, choking on a sound of mind-numbingly intense pleasure. It suddenly felt like he was hitting nothing but clit, tongue dragging nonsensical patterns across that pulsating pleasure button as if his life depended on it, and your blood instantly ran cold with the sheer force of your arousal. Arching so hard that something in your lower back popped, you tilted your cunt up into the blinding wet warmth of his mouth and desperately grinded against his face. You were practically climbing up the walls in your heady daze of ecstasy and, unable to stop it even if you’d wanted to, you tipped over the edge. 

You came, screaming and clawing at the sides of the cubicle like a caged beast. Shikamaru’s big hands digging into your hip and ass kept you firmly in place though, unable to escape the relentless attention of his devious mouth. All you could do was jerk like a ragdoll while your pussy spasmed, fluttering so hard it almost hurt. You cried out and twisted, fighting to keep yourself upright when your legs shook uncontrollably and threatened to give out from under you. He wouldn’t stop though, not until you were weakly thrusting against his tongue and issuing quiet, high strung sobs from your trembling lips.

He finally pulled back with a haggard groan, the lower half of his face glistening obscenely in the ugly fluorescent lighting. The sight of him crouched down in front of your spread open pussy, licking your cum off his mouth, inspired a fresh wave of tremors through your sensitively overwrought body. He didn’t allow you enough time to recover though, standing and pulling you close until your limp foot slipped off the seat. You were just about to heave a shuddering sigh of relief when he spun you around and bent you over the toilet, directing your hands to the top of the tank.

“Shika ...” Your voice was so raw it barely sounded like yours anymore. You couldn’t even find the presence of mind to speak his full name let alone form a half coherent sentence.

Shikamaru didn’t seem to pay it much mind though, pressing himself against your back as he slipped his hand between your bodies to free his cock and guide it to your gushing entrance. You tensed when you felt the bulbous head press into you and glide through the slick coating your sex in slow, even passes. A half-stifled groan slipped out of you as you pushed back into him, tilting your ass up against his lower stomach like a bitch in heat. He pressed a hard, sloppy kiss to your exposed shoulder and slowly pushed in, dipping one sinful fraction of an inch into the squeezing heat of your cunt. 

“You’re still so tight ...” He grunted, right into your ear. You shook so hard the porcelain seemed to rattle under you and, arching against him, you eagerly reared back on his cock. 

He slipped a little deeper into you and you both hissed. The burn of being stretched around his girth had you babbling incoherently, begging him to fuck you and claim you and breed you and - 

“ _Fuck_.” 

You screwed your eyes shut at the dangerously low tone of his voice. Warm puffs of air ghosted over the side of your neck, tickling and teasing you even when he was far more focused on sinking himself balls deep into your pussy. You keened, loudly, and curled your hands into tight fists. It was too much. You were drowning under the heavy waves of desire you felt for the man draped across your back but you were nothing short of a willing slave to your own desire, entirely helpless to do anything except offer yourself up to him.

You remained frozen like that for a prolonged moment while he basked in the sensation of your gooey passage fluttering around his hard length and when he finally straightened up, falteringly slow, you braced yourself for what was coming.

“Do you have any idea how good you look right now?” Shikamaru purred, the sound full of dark promise as he drug his palms up and down your sides. Pausing to squeeze your tits with one hand while the other snaked between your legs to lightly tap his fingers against your clit. “How fucking good you look with my cock in that pretty little pussy? Bent over and spread open just for me.” 

“Please ...” It was the only thing you could think to say any more. 

Chuckling, he slid both of his hands around to firmly grasp your hips. “Remember what I said earlier about making you scream? Let me hear you, princess.”

That was all the warning you got before he yanked you back against him and snapped his hips forward. His full length speared into your body, forcing your pulsating walls to make room, and you arched so hard that you rose up on your toes. An almost hysterical wail rolled off your tongue as a thin trail of saliva dribbled from the corner of your mouth and down your chin, completely unnoticed in the soaring heights of your ecstasy. Your legs were trembling so violently you had to lean into the toilet just to remain standing, swaying unsteadily when he started up a quick, shallow pace that made your breasts swing with the motion. 

You knew you should have been ashamed of yourself for letting him fuck you in a cramped bathroom stall, but you really weren’t. Not even when the sharp smack of Shikamaru’s hips colliding with your plump, jiggling ass rose loud and clear in the heavy air. All you could think about was how good he felt heaving over top of you, grunting each time he fucked into you straight down to the hilt, balls smacking wetly against your clit for added stimulation. No one had ever made you feel as sexually satisfied as he did and, to make matters worse, he didn’t even appear to put in that much effort to figure out what you liked. He just seemed to instinctively know and when he leaned over you again, wrapping his arms tight around your middle, you happily reared against him and writhed.

“How’s that feel? Is this what you wanted?” 

“It feels good!” You babbled, gasping after each jostling thrust of his cock. “So good! Nnngh, Shika - aaaah! ... Sh - Shikamaru!”

“Yeah? You like that?” He goaded, breathless and strained, his voice thick with smug confidence. “Tell me how much you love my cock, baby. Come on!” 

“I love it!” Wailing so desperately your throat started to crack and waver, you tried to turn your head to look back at him. “It feels so - so good in muh - my pussy ... don’t stop! Please! Haaaaa ...Shikamaruuu! I - I love you! I love you!” 

Hips faltering, he groaned and pressed his face tight against your shoulder. “Don’t say that right now ...” Grunting like some wild, savage beast, he picked up his pace again and somehow managed to fuck into you even harder with a low, seething hiss. “I don’t deserve to hear that when I’m - nggh - fucking you over a toilet, you know.” 

You screwed your eyes shut and shook your head, feeling delirious. “I love what you do to me ... I love everything about you! Pluh - aah ... please!”

Shikamaru issued a choked sound of pleasure and shifted his hold on you, reaching up with one hand to cover your knuckles where they were turning white from gripping the top of the tank so hard. The other slid up across the expanse of your fluttering stomach to play with your tits again, giving each nipple a tweaking a tug in turn. It made your knees go weak and wobble under your weight, threatening to dump you on your ass if he hadn't been there to hold you up. You deliberately pushed back on him, meeting his thrusts tit for tat even as you strained on your tiptoes in an attempt to keep yourself standing through sheer force of will alone. The effort paid off and in the next moment, with a final pinch to your straining nipple, you came on his cock so hard your vision whited out for a split second. 

Letting out a series of stricken, bleating wails, you jerked and spasmed as Shikamaru drove into you with enough force to make the toilet groan in protest. He couldn’t seem to stop though, grunting and heaving as he let your squeezing cunt milk the orgasm right out of him. His thrusts wavered and slowed, taking on an uneven, almost frantic pace before finally shoving himself into you as far as he could go. He released a guttural snarl that made your pussy shudder around him and your breath hitched, choking on it when that sound made your muscles tense up all over again. 

Panting, you lifted your head and whined as you felt him release deep within your body, searing hot cum coating your insides in a gooey, sloppy mess of white clumps. You shuddered from head to toe, feeling the exact moment he stopped ejaculating, and shifted awkwardly as the creamy goop settled against your inner walls. Thick and heavy. Sticky. It was enough to damn near bring you to release again. 

“God _damn_...” Shikamaru wheezed, sounding infinitely frazzled yet satiated as he ever so slowly peeled himself off your back to stand upright. His hands slid off you as he moved, one slipping into the space between your bodies to carefully extract his softening cock from your throbbing pussy. You whimpered when he came loose, lamenting the loss even as you felt all the accumulated fluid rush forward to dribble out without him there to stopper it. 

Toes still curling in your shoes, you weakly pushed against the tank until you were half-standing up straight again but your feebly trembling legs didn’t seem capable of supporting you just yet. You felt like a newborn fawn trying to take its first steps and, seeing this, Shikamaru deigned to take pity on you. Shuffling close again, he reached out to place his hands around your waist and steady you before you tipped over onto the floor. 

“You okay?” He ventured, tracing gentle circles against your ribs with the pads of his thumbs. 

“Yeah ... just need a minute.” 

A moment of quiet passed through the room and then one of his all too familiar, sly hums rose up behind you. “You’d better make it quick or else you’re going to have cum oozing down your leg when we go back out there.” 

You winced, realizing he was right, and carefully turned around with his assistance. “I hate you, you know that?” 

“Funny. That’s not what you were saying just a moment ago.” 

“Well, I recant what I said. I’ve changed my mind.”

Pouty lips working into a bemused smile, Shikamaru fixed you with a doubtful look. “I don’t think it works like that, babe. We can talk about it later though. For now, I think you should put your panties on so we can pay your tab and go home.” 

Your brows shot up in surprise, genuinely taken aback. “Why? It’s still early! I don’t want to go home yet!” 

“Be that as it may,” He murmured, sounding infinitely put upon as he reached back to dig your underwear out of his back pocket. “You look like shit right now - sorry, I’m just being honest. The others are gonna’ get suspicious and if we’re not careful,” Pausing, he reached out and carefully swiped his thumb under your eye to blot up the smudged mascara. “Someone might even start to think I’m smacking you around when we’re alone. You always look worse for wear when we come back after disappearing together, so I wouldn’t put it past them to jump to asinine conclusions like that.” 

Flushing despite yourself, you awkwardly accepted your panties from him. “I’d never let them say things like that about you. We should just tell everyone about us and get it out of the way.”

Shikamaru barked a humorless laugh. “What? And invite _that_ headache into our lives? I don’t think so, princess.” Curling his fingers under your chin and tilting your face up towards him, he leaned close to kiss you on the mouth. “You’re mine and that’s all that matters. No one else needs to know as long as you understand that. Got it?” 

“Mhmm.” Cooing, you leaned up into him with your sights set on kissing him again. He merely bumped his forehead against yours, nuzzling you sweetly no matter what whiny noises you made in protest. Determined, you tried to tilt your head and attack his mouth from a different angle but he merely gave you a soft headbutt before pulling away altogether.

“Shush. There’ll be plenty of time for that after we get out of here,” Shikamaru said, grinning down at you. “Let’s go home and get you cleaned up, okay? After round two, that is.” 

Your heart thumped emphatically within your chest. “Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going into 2020, the year of our lord, strong and so very in love with Shikamaru. Someone please send help. I'm not okay.
> 
> Title was ripped directly from Down Low by Doja Cat, which 100% fueled this horny fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
